Slipped Away
by Carooolx3
Summary: O dia em que você foi embora, foi o dia em que eu percebi, que nada seria o mesmo.


**Harry Potter não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu seria uma loira assassina, e o meu Fred estaria bem vivo u-u**

Ship: FredWeasley/KatieBell

* * *

><p>A chuva batia forte contra os vidros da janela, hora ou outra uma gota escapava por entre as frestas e acertava meu rosto.<p>

Todo ano, nesse dia, chovia. E já se fazia quantos anos? Uns cinco, sete? Não me lembro direito, só consigo me lembrar do detalhe de que sempre que chega esse dia, eu me sento nessa janela e assisto a chuva. Como se Deus, mobilizado com, minha dor, chorasse junto comigo. Apesar de se já fazer uns dois anos que eu já não choro mais. Não choro, porem já não sorrio, ou expresso algum sentimento. É como seu eu simplesmente existisse.

- Katie? – chamou George, por entre a brecha da porta. Todo ano, nesse dia, por volta desse horário, George me chama. Na maioria das vezes ele senta comigo, ou me abraça e segura minha mão, então assistimos a chuva juntos. Em silencio. Ele compartilha o sofrimento comigo. George sente a falta dele como eu.  
>Ele entrou na penumbra do quarto e me abraçou, beijou meu ombro e olhou pra mim.<p>

- Eu sinto a falta dele. – falamos juntos. Ele sorriu fraco, com o olhar cabisbaixo.

- Sabe Kate, eu sei que ele pode nos ouvir. – ele disse com o olhar fixo em algum ponto na janela. Eu olhei para onde ele olhava e só via a neblina e a chuva.

- George, eu não me lembro de muitas coisas. Sabe quando você se lembra de algo, mas é como se sua visão estivesse turva. É assim. Todos os bons momentos que eu tive com ele são turvos e embaçados em minha mente. Eu só me lembro exatamente desse dia, o que, uns sete anos atrás?

- Dez anos Katie. – George me corrigiu, e eu o olhei levemente espantada. Dez anos.

- Dez anos – suspirei e uma lagrima teimosa escorreu pela minha bochecha, George a limpou com um beijo. George era meu melhor amigo, ele respeitava minha dor, oh Deus, ele sentia a minha dor, me compreendia.

- Por que eu só me lembro do dia que ele partiu? Porque eu não posso me lembrar exatamente dos dias em que fugíamos da escola e íamos a Hogsmeade? – ele me olhou com os olhos vermelhos de quem já chorara muito. – EU não pude lhe dar um beijo de adeus, um aceno de tchau. Eu não pude se quer dizer que eu o amava. – nesse momento, eu não controlava mais as lágrimas, e elas escorriam livres por entre meu rosto. George me virou de frente a ele e encostou sua testa na minha, limpando minhas lagrimas com as mãos.

- Katie, ele sempre soube que você o amava. Fred não precisava de palavras. Eu estava com ele aquele dia, e antes de entrarmos na batalha ele me pediu para sempre estar com você. Para iluminar as sombras do seu rosto quando ele não estivesse mais por perto, ele parecia saber que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Mas você também não coopera.  
>Eu olhei para George, atentamente pela primeira vez em dez anos. Deus, como ele era parecido com o meu amor. Mas percebi o quanto ele havia envelhecido, não aparentava ter trinta anos, e sim bem mais. O sofrimento marcara eternamente seu rosto. Imaginei como deveria estar o meu. Quando Fred – me doía dizer seu nome - partiu, ele tinha apenas 20 anos. Éramos como adolescentes, aprendendo, vivendo, amando e se divertindo. E hoje eu sou uma mulher de 30 anos sozinha. Sem marido ou filhos, e percebi que também não tenho sido uma boa amiga. Geroge, o ultimo que eu pensara que iria fazer isso, se casou com Angelina e eles têm um filho lindo, Fred. Em homenagem a Fred, sorridente como os pais, e como o meu amor era. E Angelina está gravida novamente, de uma menina dessa vez.<p>

- Sabe George, às vezes eu sinto que irei abrir meus olhos de manhã e verei o sorriso dele me dando bom dia. Eu sempre sonho que ele ira acordar. Eu sabia no dia que ele partiu, que nada mais em mim seria igual. Que eu não iria mais sorrir ou amar.

- Eu compreendo Katie, mas às vezes acho que você deveria despertar desse torpor. Ele se foi para um lugar de onde ele não ira voltar. Um lugar onde você não pode trazê-lo de volta. E pelo que eu me lembro do meu clone, ele não deve gostar nenhum pouco de te ver assim. Sem viver. Só existir não é o suficiente Kate. – Eu olhei assustada para George, nunca ele havia falado comigo daquela forma. – Sentir a falta dele é normal Kate, eu sinto, a Angie sente, minha familia toda sente. Se fosse você que tivesse partido, você gostaria de vê-lo tão "morto" como você está? Eu sei que não. Fred amava seu sorriso, pequena. Quando foi a ultima vez que você sorriu? Ele dizia para nós que te ver com um brilho no olhar quando acordava era o que te fazia de tão especial. Seus olhos são opacos agora Katie.

- Eu perdi a razão do meu viver George.

- Eu entendo se fosse a Angie eu provavelmente ficaria do mesmo jeito que você. Mas eu nunca deixaria de viver como você está fazendo Katie. Ela não iria querer isso pra mim, assim como eu tenho certeza que Fred não quer isso pra você.

Eu olhei para baixo por um momento e levantei meu olhar para a janela, havia parado de chover, eu sorri levemente pela primeira vez em dez anos. E no mesmo instante, um raio de sol escapou por entre as nuvens e iluminou meu rosto. E eu tive certeza que Fred estava sorrindo.  
>Eu abri as vidraças e inspirei o ar úmido. E ouvi a voz de arcanjo do meu anjo em potencial, na minha mente.<p>

- Eu sinto sua falta. – e senti um arrepio de como se alguém tivesse sussurrado algo em meu ouvido.  
>George saiu do quarto, ele percebeu que estava acontecendo algo para alem do seu entendimento. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir a sensação de ser envolvida por um abraço. E ao abri-los vi meu pequeno sorrindo para mim com seus eternos vinte anos, o sorriso que eu mais amava.<p>

- Eu sinto sua falta Katie. Mas te peço que não sinta a minha. Eu estou com você em todos os momentos. - ele me beijou a testa e eu fechei os olhos novamente ao sentir seu toque aconchegante, e ao abri-los novamente eu estava sozinha, porem, mais completa e acompanhada do que nunca.

- Eu vou te amar pra sempre, Fred Weasley. – falei, com uma pequena lágrima descendo pelo meu rosto e um sorriso que a muito eu não dava.

* * *

><p>Oooi, então essa fic eu fiz tem um tempinho, e tipo, nessa fic, a Katie Bell, era a namorada do Fred. .-.<br>E eu achei bem fofa.

Bem, se gostarem mandem Reviews :DD


End file.
